What Was Silent In The Father - Jason Todd Part 3
by shanehagadorn
Summary: The 3rd in a series of Jason Todd stories set in the moments between Final Crisis & Battle For the Cowl I suppose...


**Page 1 **

FULL PAGE

All black except for a small twinkle of light emanating out of the upper right hand corner.

JASON

(Caption)

Bruce?

**Page 2 **

1 - Jason wakes up, sweat dripping off his brow, fresh out of a nightmare it would seem. He's still in his Red Hood apparel, but no longer in the Batcave. Instead he is laid out on the seat of an abandoned subway car.

JASON

What the # % ?

2 - Jason emerges from the car into a tunnel filled with the wreckage of several totaled cars. This looks like something left over from the great Gotham Quake that was never attended to.

JASON

Where the hell am I?

3 - Long shot of the tunnel. In addition to the train wreckage, a work area is visible where you can see the outline of a man attending to something underneath the jury-rigged lighting equipment. Various pieces of the wreckage has been fashioned into a staircase of sorts, leading up into the who knows where…

4 - Jason stumbles around, a bat whooshing past his face.

JASON

Can't escape 'em…

VOICE

(Off Panel) No. No you can't.

5 - Jason looks up towards the work area, the intense lighting from there partially blinding him, but the outline of a man is clearly there. And the voice is one Jason recognizes

6 - Tight on Jason's face, almost hopeful in expression

JASON

Bruce?

**Page 3 **

1 - The man steps out of the light and yes it does appear to be Bruce Wayne, but is in truth Tommy Elliot/Hush.

TOMMY

How are you Jason? It must be quite a shock to see me.

JASON

What happened to you? Where have you been?

2 - Tommy stands tall over Jason as he descends the makeshift steps from the work area, switching off the lights as he walks.

TOMMY

I had to go underground Jason, something I'm sure you can relate to.

JASON

Yeah, you could say…wait, what's going on here? Where's Tim? Where are we?

3 - Tommy puts a reassuring hand on Jason's shoulder as he walks past, but his face (which Jason doesn't see) screams of disgust.

TOMMY

Tim is fine. I just used a small amount of sedative to knock him out. I couldn't have you two killing each other. You're brothers, whether you like it or not.

4 - Jason is still reeling from seeing "Bruce". He doesn't know of Bruce's death as of yet, but he didn't know what to expect either.

JASON

He's not my…whatever. What the hell are you doing down here? Underground for what?

TOMMY

Necessary evil, Jason. After that Crisis I found it best to let the world think me dead. That's why Tim couldn't see me.

5 - Tight on Jason's face, you can see from his eyes he is a bit concussed from the fight with Tim

JASON

Then why me?

6 - Tight on Tommy's face, his eyes are equal parts evil and scheming.

TOMMY

Because you are what the world needs in my absence Jay. You are what Gotham deserves.

**Page 4**

1 - Interior Batcave as Tim sits with his head in his hands, Alfred standing over him with one hand on his shoulder out of genuine care and love, and a cup of tea in the other hand.

ALFRED

Drink this, Master Tim. It will help you recover your senses a bit faster.

TIM

Thanks Alfie. I don't know what happened. One second I was getting ready to tell Jason about Bruce and the next everything went…blooey.

2 - Tim takes a big drink from his cup while Alfred plays with the Batcomputer a bit, the Red Hood helmet sitting on top of the keyboard.

ALFRED

Blooey sir? Is that an academic term for being drugged unconscious Master Tim? Or is that street lingo?

3 - Tim spits tea from laughing at Alfred, but grabs at his nose in pain.

TIM

Even at the worst moments you can still find the funny Alf. Owww!

ALFRED

Broken Timothy? It certainly isn't the first time. Let me take a look.

4 - Alfred steps in front of Tim, his thumbs on each side of Tim's nose. Tim's eyes well up from the pain.

ALFRED

Beginning to look like your average pugilist Timothy. If you keep this up it may require surgical options to keep you breathing.

TIM

I'll keep that in mind next time Killer Croc tries to punch me in the face.

5 - Tim wipes his eyes as Alfred returns to the computer, this time grabbing the Red Hood helmet.

ALFRED

In all seriousness Timothy, what do we do about our missing family member and…

TIM

He's not…

ALFRED

As hard as it is to deal with what he's become, he is still family. So what do we do about this and your mystery assailant?

6 - Tight on Tim's face as he runs his hands thru his matted hair.

TIM

Right now we have nothing Alfred. So we do the only thing we can do. Wait…

**Page 5**

1 - Return to the underground lair of Tommy Elliot. Jason is seated in the torn up remnants of a subway bench seat, Tommy stands with his back to Jason, one of JT's batarang in his hand.

TOMMY

This was one of the places I used after the quake Jason. Set it up as a remote cave of sorts, but stripped it back down after the Manor got reconstructed.

JASON

I was…lost…during the quake. With Talia maybe, I'm not sure about a lot of the details honestly.

2 - Tommy turns to face Jason, tossing him the batarang.

TOMMY

Must have been hard, all missing lost time. It was hard on me and Alfred too.

JASON

Why are you doing this? You've never listened to me before, never tried to talk to me. You only radiated…

3 - Again Tommy places a hand on Jason's shoulder, biting his lip at the same time.

TOMMY

What?

JASON

Disappointment. At what I'd done, what you think I've become. Even that night in the cemetery during the whole Hush debacle…

4 - Tight on Tommy's free hand balling up into a fist behind his back

5 - Same as 3

JASON

...even then you seemed disgusted with what you saw.

TOMMY

(seething)

That's because I couldn't believe it was you. I held your body as you died Jason, and it was miraculous to see you again.

6 - Jason stands up, now looking Tommy squarely in the eye.

JASON

And you rejected that miracle you son of a bitch!

7 - Tommy quickly backs away from Jason's gaze for fear he may see thru the deception at such close inspection.

**Page 6**

1 - Tight on Jason's left hand fingering the batarang.

2 - Jason, his eyes filled with rage and sadness, spins Tommy around.

JASON

You can't even look me in the eyes Bruce!

TOMMY

It's not that…

JASON

Than what is it Bruce?

TOMMY

It's just that…

JASON

WHAT!?

3 - Close shot on Tommy's face, putting on the best "caring father" front he can, but it's clear he just wants to rip Jason's heart out. Jason is too emotional to see the signs

TOMMY

I'm sorry.

4 - Two-shot, a shocked look on Jason's face as he is unsure if he's ever heard those words come from Bruce.

TOMMY

I'm sorry I dragged you into this Jason. Sorry I made you my soldier…

JASON

Soldier?

TOMMY

Yeah. When it comes right down to it, that's all you were really. Just another soldier in the army.

5 - Jason turns away from Tommy, confused at the words he just heard. Tommy's face is visible over his shoulder, a slightly twisted smile on his face.

JASON

That's…that's not right at all. You took me in, treated me good really…

6 - FLASHBACK COLLAGE: Batman catching Jason in the midst of boosting his tires, Alfred bringing Jason food in his room, fighting the Mad Hatter together, Nocturna, Two-Face, training in the Batcave.

**PAGE 7**

1 - Jason's right hand over his face in the foreground, Tommy in the background

TOMMY

Don't get it wrong, I cared about you Jason, me and Alfred both, but I really just needed you to fill the role Dick wasn't fit for anymore.

JASON

That's…that's not true.

2 - Tommy puts his right hand on Jason's left shoulder, that sick smile still on his face.

TOMMY

I know you know this. That's why you've become what it is you've become Jay. And you were right about something…

3 - Tight on Jason's left hand clutching the batarang so hard his hand is bleeding.

4 - Tommy's face, pure evil in his eyes, pushing Jason's buttons has been so easy…

TOMMY

The disappointment. That's what you saw Jason, pure and unfiltered. And at the time I thought it was you I was disappointed in.

5 - Jason's head hanging low, tears welling up in his eyes

6 - Tommy, his hand still on Jason's shoulder, but standing closer as if he was whispering the secrets of the world into Jason's ear

TOMMY

I am the disappointment...

**Page 8 **

1 - Interior of the Batcave, Tim stands next to the Batmobile, contemplating his next move. Alfred watches over him

TIM

It's starting to fall apart out there Alfred.

ALFRED

It has been falling apart for years Master Timothy. But Master Bruce, you, and all who came before have helped to turn the tide. I hate to see what Gotham City would have become without you.

2 - Close on Robin putting his mask over his eyes

TIM

It would be what Bludhaven was I guess. Then again, there were people who thought that the 'Haven's destruction was a long time coming. Kinda like the quake here.

3 - Wider shot as Tim hops into the Batmobile and Alfred comes closer with his staff in hand

ALFRED

I would hate to be a person who thinks that way about any city or person Timothy. If more people had felt

that way, we would never have survived our No Man's Land.

TIM

Yeah well, it's been downhill ever since then so…

ALFRED

I know we've suffered our share of tragedies since that time sir, but…

TIM

Save it Alfred, please. Let me wallow in my misery for a few, then I'll go share it with some lowlife's face.

4 - Close on the roof of the Batmobile as it slides shut. Tim yells out as it seals…

TIM

Thanks!

5 - Alfred stands watching as the Batmobile speeds off and out of the cave.

ALFRED

I feel sorry for the unfortunate soul that crosses Robin's path tonight, but maybe it's the kind of therapy he needs. I can only imagine what's going through the young man's head right now.

VOICE

(off panel)

And I bet you cannot guess what is going through mine either.

6 - Tight on Tim as he drives off.

TIM

(caption)

Hope to god they got rid of the Robin signal.

**Page 9 **

1 - Back to the subway where Tommy and Jason are, same shot as Page 6, Panel 6 except the focus is more on Jason's face.

JASON

What?

TOMMY

You heard me.

2 - Jason shrugs off Tommy's hand and walks away, his expression screaming of disbelief.

JASON

You're the disappointment? YOU? What the hell happened to you?

TOMMY

I…woke up…you could say. Found myself in a place I didn't think I could get out of…

3 - Flash to the room where Dick and Tim left Tommy to rot.

4 - Back to Tommy as he smiles thinking about his escape.

TOMMY

…and when I did find my way out Jay, it woke me up.

JASON

Woke you up?

TOMMY

I've been going about this all wrong for a long, long time Jason. A long time…

5 - Jason turns his back to Tommy, his expression is one of confusion and sadness.

TOMMY

And it wasn't until you came back, the way you are now, not the fantasy I had of who you were…it wasn't until then that I realized all my failures and mistakes.

JASON

Took you that long huh?

TOMMY

You are everything that Batman needs to be. You are what Batman should have always been.

**Page 10**

1 - Two-shot, Jason in the foreground again, Tommy walking up from behind him. Jason's face reads of pure disbelief. Is this the same man who made him Robin?

TOMMY

From the second I first made you a soldier, a Robin, I knew there was something there that scared me. And it was the truth.

JASON

What truth?

TOMMY

The truth that you would be better than me, and do you think I could let that happen?

2 - Jason's head is swimming, unsure what to think and feel as these words come from "Bruce"

TOMMY

And then seeing you as the Red Hood, it forced me to understand that my time was coming to a close. My way of doing things was…archaic. You were the future Jason, the future of Gotham City and of the Batman.

JASON

When did you first know?

3 - Tommy, a bit caught off guard, puts his hand on Jason's left shoulder again.

TOMMY

The second I saw you at the cemetery, when Tommy Elliot's plan was coming together.

JASON

Elliot was a fool, and his plan seriously flawed. But that's not what I was talkin' about. As Robin, when did you first realize I would never be Dick? That you couldn't control me like you did him?

4 - Jason knows something is up here, he's fishing now, the look in his eyes is now cold and focused.

TOMMY

I…I….

5 - Jason spins around with the batarang still in his left hand and slashes Tommy's face across the cheek. Blood flies from Jason's hand as he does this as well.

6 - Tommy, down on the ground, clutching his cheek. Jason stands tall over him, only his bloody left hand clutching the batarang is visible in this panel

TOMMY

What the hell are you doing Jason?

JASON

Being myself.

**Page 11 **

1 - Overhead shot of the Batcave, Alfred standing there staring at the source of the voice that just spoke to him.

2 - Talia and Damian step out of the shadows out the Cave.

TALIA

Do you know what I am thinking about Alfred? Can you guess?

DAMIAN

I'm thinking about MY car that just got stolen by that fake!

TALIA

Not now Damian!

3 - Alfred has a slight smile on his face, for some reason he senses he has nothing to fear from Talia at this juncture.

ALFRED

No Madam, I honestly have no idea what you are thinking. But it is obvious that young master Damian still has some issues with Master Timothy.

TALIA

You could say that Alfred.

4 - Talia walks up a flight of stairs to where the Batcomputer is visible from below.

TALIA

Come Damian, we will use your father's computers to track down your wayward "brother".

ALFRED

Which of the Master's children are you attempting to find Miss Talia.

TALIA

The black sheep of course.

5 - Talia seated at the computer, Alfred at the top of the stairs in the background, Damian running around with a sword stabbing at invisible enemies.

ALFRED

And may I inquire as to why you are trying to locate Master Jason?

TALIA

You are aware of my role in his resurrection yes?

ALFRED

Yes of course.

TALIA

Well I have need of his services Alfred…

Page 11

1 - Damian standing in front of the memorials, a bit more respectful of them than he was previously. There has been some change in his attitude since RIP, slight, but it's there.

2 - Alfred and Talia sit at the computer as she brings up some tracking program bearing the logo of the Demon's Head.

ALFRED

And how do you expect to locate our missing person Madam?

TALIA

There is a tracking device placed inside his calf muscle that would require surgery in order to remove it.

ALFRED

That information would have been helpful months ago you realize?

TALIA

A girl cannot give away all her secrets Alfred. Men appreciate the mysteries we present.

ALFRED

Indeed.

3 - Damian comes into background now wearing the Red Hood helmet as he swashbuckles with the bats.

TALIA

Take that dreadful helmet off your head Damian! You don't have any idea where that has been!

DAMIAN

Yes mother!

4 - Talia returns to the computer as Damian makes faces at her from behind.

ALFRED

And what exactly do you need Master Jason for if I may inquire?

TALIA

Something has gone missing that belonged to me if you must know, something I bequeathed to my beloved.

ALFRED

That dreadful suit of armor? The Suit of Sorrows was it?

TALIA

Indeed.

5 - The computer beeps, signaling that the search is over, and the computer prints out a sheet of paper with the location.

TALIA

Thank you for your time Alfred, it was a pleasure to see you again.

ALFRED

And in much better straights than the last time I may add.

TALIA

Yes, indeed.

ALFRED

Why Jason though? You have your own men who would be more than happy to die for you is need be to retrieve this infernal armor.

6 - Damian runs up to Talia, the sword still in his hand.

DAMIAN

Can I keep it?

TALIA

Yes Damian. And as for your question Alfred. I find it sufficient to say that this is about something bigger than just Jason. Take care now.

ALFRED

You also Miss Talia, and you Master Damian as well.

**Page 13**

1 - Jason stands, bloody batarang in his left hand, as Tommy pulls himself to his feet in front of him.

JASON

Who are you?

TOMMY

It's me, Jay. It's Bruce.

JASON

You're lying, and badly at that.

2 - Jason swings again, Tommy ducks, the top of his hair slightly grazed

JASON

You're not Bruce. It's so obvious I'm kicking myself for not noticing earlier.

TOMMY

There've been changes Jason, I've changed.

JASON

Stop pretending I'm an idiot…

3 - Close on Tommy as he grabs a brick, the batarang sticks into the ground right next to his wrist, narrowly missing that familiar vein.

JASON

(off panel)

…AND STOP PRETENDING YOU'RE BRUCE!

TOMMY

LOOK ME IN THE EYES JASON! I…AM…BRUCE!

**Page 14**

1 - Jason pulls the batarang from the dirt as Tommy backpedals up the steps.

JASON

LIAR! You can't even tell me about the day Batman lost faith in me can you?

TOMMY

My memory Jason, since the Crisis it's all…

2 - Close on Jason's face, seething rage.

JASON

STOP LYING DAMN IT! YOU DON'T KNOW BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T THERE!

3 - Tommy chucks a brick at Jason from the top of the steps, Jason lets the batarang fly

4 - Close on the batarang hitting Tommy in the temple

5 - Jason pouncing on Tommy as he hits the ground, fist in the air

JASON

Go to sleep…

6 - BLACK

**Page 15 **

1 - Same as the first page, all black with a small twinkle of light in the upper right hand corner.

TOMMY

Jason?

2 - Tommy's POV; slightly blurry w/ Jason sitting in a chair directly in front of him.

TOMMY

Jason, is that you?

3 - Two shot, Tommy is tied to a chair, Jason slaps him as hard as he possibly can

JASON

Wake up $$#&^#

TOMMY

(coughing)

Jesus Jason, what's…what's going on here?

JASON

It's truth time, for both of us.

4 - Jason stands up, his back to Tommy as he rummages thru the tools in the work area.

TOMMY

What are you…COUGH…doing?

JASON

Right tool for the job. Bruce told me that more than once.

TOMMY

I told you that you mean.

JASON

No, not you…

5 - Jason turns around, crowbar in hand, smile on his face.

JASON

…Bruce.

**Page 16 **

1 - Interior Talia's jet, Damian is "playing" in the background with his new sword as Talia closes the screen on her lap top tracking computer.

TALIA

Damian, do you know why we are looking for Jason Todd?

DAMIAN

Because he owes you a debt mother. You helped save his life

TALIA

Correct my son.

2 - Talia pours herself a drink from the bar as Damian sits down where his mother was seated

TALIA

And do you know what the Suit of Sorrows is?

DAMIAN

You gave it to father before he died, and it was stolen during the whole Black Glove incident.

TALIA

Correct again. You are as astute as my beloved was.

DAMIAN

That's why I should be a Batman

3 - Talia looks at Damian with a wry smile on her face.

TALIA

Maybe in time Damian, but for now, you must be content with your training.

DAMIAN

..a Robin at the very least..

TALIA

Ahem. Do you know why I want Jason to be the one to find the Suit of Sorrows?

4 - Damian stands up on the chair, his face excited as can be.

DAMIAN

Because the Suit makes people go crazy and he is already lost?

TALIA

Very close indeed. It is because that Suit could be Jason's salvation. If he dons the suit and survives its curse, than I will have done my beloved one last service in redeeming his Robin. If he is lost, well he has been lost since the day he came out of the pit.

5 - Talia looks out the window of the plane, Damian's reflection can be seen as he pops open the laptop.

TALIA

Let us hope I am able to redeem your wayward son beloved.

**Page 17 **

1 - Back to the subway where a bloody Tommy is looking up at Jason as he rubs his right fist.

JASON

You've got a strong jaw there, Tommy Boy. Not as strong as Bruce's but a strong one nonetheless.

TOMMY

(blood dripping from his words)

Go…to…hell.

JASON

Cue the clichés…

2 - Close on Tommy's face as Jason's punch makes contact once again, a tooth goes flying

3 - Jason turns his back to Tommy, picking the crowbar up off the table. You can see Tommy over his shoulder spitting blood

JASON

And since you've told me your truth…Hush, I guess it's time to tell you mine and since you're so insistent on the world thinking you're Bruce, then consider this a father and son chat.

4 - Tommy fights at the ropes as Jason turns around

JASON

Don't bother squirming Bruce, they'll just get tighter until the ropes cut your hands right off. You should know that, you taught me those knots.

TOMMY

Don't…do…this. You know I won't…rest…until you're dead.

5 - Jason steps closer, holding the crowbar under Tommy's chin. Tommy lifts his right leg up…

JASON

I'm not gonna kill you Bruce. Maybe make you wish you were dead, but I'm not gonna…

6 - Tight on Tommy's foot as he kick Jason in his bad knee as hard as he can manage.

7 - Jason collapses to the ground with a cry of pain. Tommy, still bound to the chair, spits at him.

TOMMY

What can you do to me huh? WHAT? That bitch Kyle took all my money, your brothers tried to lock me up forever…

8 - Close on Jason's face.

JASON

They…are…not…my brothers!

**Page 18**

1 - Jason stands with the help of the table and slams the crowbar into the side of Tommy's knee.

JASON

Now where was I..

2 - Jason slams the crowbar into the other leg

JASON

THAT'S FOR DRAGGING ME INTO YOUR WORLD, BRUCE!

TOMMY

I…

3 - Jason hits him in the right shoulder

JASON

THAT'S FOR LETTING ME DIE, BRUCE!

TOMMY

I'm…

4 - Jason hits the left shoulder

JASON

THAT'S FOR LETTING HIM LIVE, BRUCE!

TOMMY

I'm…not…

5 - Jason strikes him in the ribs, Tommy coughs blood

JASON

THAT'S FOR BEING AN ARROGANT ASS, BRUCE!

6 - Close on Tommy's face as blood drips out of his mouth

TOMMY

..not bruce…

7 - Jason slams the crowbar on the back of Tommy's neck, eliciting a bloody curdling scream

JASON

Enough to hurt Bruce, not enough to cripple. You taught me that! You made me a weapon! Made me a solider! And now you're paying for it…

TOMMY

I'M NOT BRUCE!

**Page 19 **

1 - Jason lifts Tommy's head up

JASON

Right now you're Bruce. And because of your jealousy, you're gonna be for the rest of your life.

TOMMY

Please…

2 - Jason throws down the crowbar

3 - Close on Jason's cracking his knuckles

4 - Jason punches Tommy square on the nose, shattering it.

JASON

Or at least you will be once you put your face back together.

5 - Collage of Jason repeatedly punching Tommy in the face, doing his level best to mar the Bruce Wayne façade.

**Page 20 **

1 - Jason standing there, wiping sweat from his brow. Tommy's face is mangled, but you can still the see Bruce Wayne he's trying to be.

JASON

If you wanna play at being Bruce, I'm not gonna stop you. I won't even report you to the family. I want to watch you make Bruce Wayne's world crumble actually.

2 - Jason pops a knife out of his boot.

3 - Close on Jason slitting the ropes, freeing Tommy.

4 - Tommy in a heap on the ground, broken like he's never been before, as Jason stands over him.

JASON

Or you can be the man Bruce Wayne wasn't. That's your choice Tommy. You can be there for Wayne Enterprises like he never was, or you can try and tear it down. That ball's in your court. Be Bruce or Tommy or Hush, I really don't give a damn anymore.

TOMMY

…not Bruce…not Tommy…

5 - Jason puts a boot across the throat of Tommy, just enough pressure to hold him still.

JASON

But you were right about one thing Bruce. I am the man Gotham deserves, I am the future, and I will be the

Batman this hellhole should've always had. And I've got you to thank for that.

**Page 21 **

1 - Jason helps Tommy to the chair he was previously bound to.

TOMMY

…I…hate…you…

JASON

Not as much as I hate that face you were wearing until about ten minutes ago.

2 - Jason holds Tommy's face up once more, kneeling down to eye level his opponent

JASON

You should be honored Tommy. In two months time, when you see news stories heralding the triumphant return of the Bat, you can take…I don't know if responsibility is the right word but it's the first one that comes to mind…

TOMMY

…don't want it…

3 - Jason stands up with a smile on his face

JASON

Doesn't matter what you want, it's yours. Just like the mantle, doesn't matter that I never wanted it, cause it's apparently mine. Just like this cave is now.

4 - Jason throws Tommy a towel from the workbench

JASON

It's funny, I never, not once since I came back, thought about taking up the Cowl. I wanted to stand on my own two feet, away from Bruce and his bull$ %! But it turns out that, it's what I need to do what must be done.

5 - Jason turns to face Tommy one last time, his eyes clear and rational, his nose broken…

JASON

It's a symbol Tommy, and that symbol should control the masses. It used to inspire fear, before everyone knew Batman's code against killing. But that will all change very soon Bruce. My way is the way Gotham deserves, what Gotham needs…

**Page 22 **

FULL PAGE

Overhead shot of the cave as Jason ascends the stairs towards the light, the shadow the light casts on the floor looks like a bat but is twisted and distorted, more like the shattered Knightfall logo.

JASON

(Caption)

…and heaven help anyone who gets in my way.

To Be Continued...


End file.
